Geo Guy's First Craze Toy/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the second episode, Geo Guy's First Craze Toy. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with artwork of Geo Car) Text: Written by GEO G. Text: Storyboard by FRANS VISCHER Text: Directed by TERRY WARD (Fades to black) (Fades to Geo Guy's house, then zooms into the living room.) Geo Guy: (sighs) This toy car is getting boring. Maybe, I should watch a syndicated cartoon on Channel 5. (Turns on the TV) Geo Guy: It's on the right channel. Perfect! (Geo Guy's dad comes into the living room with exciting news) Geo Guy's dad: (excited) George! George! I've got some news for you. Geo Guy: What news, Dad? Geo Guy's dad: I've brought the house next door, and turned it into a base for your Geo Team friends. Geo Guy: That's great! (Geo Guy's dad leaves the room, and the TV station goes into commercials) Station announcer (on the TV): Teenage Mutant Angry Ninja Insane Objects will be right back after these messages. Man (on the TV): Hey you! Do you live in Pennsylvania? Geo Guy: Yes? Man (on the TV): Are you tired of that old toy car? Geo Guy: Yes, i'm tired of it, because i'm getting bored. Man (on the TV): Well, do you wanna make a new toy car? Geo Guy: Yes! Man (on the TV): Then this toy car-making competition is for you! Geo Guy: Cool! Man (on the TV): Submit your drawings and models, and we'll decide which one's the best. TV Commercial Announcer: *talks fast* Competition ends on August 12, 1991. Ask your parents first if you want to join the competition now. Many will enter, few will win. Geo Guy: (shouting) DAD! I WANT TO JOIN THE TOY CAR-MAKING COMPETITION! Geo Guy's dad: (walking downstairs) What? Geo Girl: (talking to Geo Guy at the living room door) There's no need to shout, George! Geo Guy: Oh, sorry about that. (Geo Guy's dad goes to the living room) Geo Guy: Dad? I want to join this toy car-making competition. Geo Guy's dad: (confused) What competition? Geo Guy: I'll show you when the next commercial break comes. Station announcer (on the TV): Well, that's the end of Wild Weekday Aftertoons for today! We hope you've enjoyed children's afternoon programming. See ya again soon. And now, back to our regular scheduled programming, and now, the next commercial break starts right now. (The competition commercial gets shown again) Geo Guy's dad: Is this the competition you're talking about, George? Geo Guy: Yes. Geo Guy's dad: Oh, I see. (A knock on the front door is heard) Geo Guy: I'll get it! (Geo Guy runs to the door and opened it, and sees a frequent guest) Geo Guy: Hello, Green Bob. Green Bob: Hi. Did you hear about the toy-making contest? Geo Guy: Yes. Green Bob: And that your dad brought a house, and turned it into an awesome Geo Team base? Geo Guy. Well, duh. Yeah. My dad did this. Green Bob: Cool. (Fades to black) Act 2 (Fades to the time card which said "The next day...") Narrator: The next day... (Fades outside of the Conners' house when the Conners are having a garage sale, and cuts to Geo Guy's bedroom) Geo Guy: (playing a game on his Game Boy) Yes! I have finally beaten the evil spider squid. (Geo Guy's dad walks upstairs and arrives outside Geo Guy's bedroom door with a box) Geo Guy's dad: Hey, George. Bring your stuff that you didn't want anymore and put them in this box right here. *shows box* Geo Guy: (thinking in his head) Finally, I can get rid of that toy car. (Geo Guy goes to the box and puts the toy car into it) Geo Guy's dad: Thank you, George. (Geo Guy's dad exits the bedroom) Geo Guy: I'm going to check what's happening outside. (Geo Guy gets a glimpse of the garage sale outside) Little Guy (outside): Do you know where Geo Guy is? Geo (outside): *talks to Little Guy* No. *gives money to Liz* I'll buy that book about rockets. (Liz gives the book to Geo) Geo (outside): Thank you, Mrs. Conner. (Geo Guy's dad comes outside walking with a box) Liz (outside): Hey! Oh, Tom, you're here. Geo Guy's dad (outside): Yep! I'm here. Geo (outside): *talks to Little Guy* Let's ask Mr. Conner where Geo Guy is. (Geo goes to Mr. Conner) Geo (outside): Do you know where Geo Guy is? Geo Guy's dad (outside): Yes, he's in his bedro- Geo (outside): And can I buy that toy car, please? *gets money out of his pocket* Geo Guy's dad (outside): You may, yellow creature. *gives toy car to Geo* (Geo the Creature and Little Guy goes inside of Geo Guy's house, and the scene goes back to Geo Guy in his bedroom) Geo Guy: *looking at the window* Gee golly, that ended well. (He walks with his Game Boy to sit on his bed) Geo Guy: (puts game cartridge into slot) Sweet! I've unlocked a bonus level. Act 3 (Geo the Creature and Little Guy knock on Geo Guy's door) Geo Guy: It's Geo the Creature and Lignen! (Geo Guy goes to the door and opens it) Geo and Little Guy: Hello, Geor- We mean Geo Guy. Geo Guy: Well, hello. Why didn't you guys come here at 9:30 AM? Geo: We're busy giving a tour at The Geo Team House to the rest of the Geo Team except for you and Green Bob. Geo Guy: (a bit angry) A tour? Without telling me? Gee golly. *normal* Do you know where Green Bob is? Little Guy: He went to Toronto in Ontario, Canada for a week. Geo: And he's coming back to Geosville at 3:30. Geo Guy: Oh okay, why didn't you say so? Let's go inside our Geo Team base. (They all walk out of the bedroom) (The scene cuts to The Geo Team House) Geo: What shall we do? Geo Guy: We could draw toy car ideas for the competition. Little Guy: We could play at the park. Geo: Well guys, put your hands up for drawing toy cars. (Jason, Homer Simpson, Geo, Geo Guy, Dave the Minion and Crash Bandicoot put their hands up for drawing toy cars) Geo: Six... Little Guy: Put your hands up for playing at the park! (Margo, Jan Soto, Little Guy and Toon Link put their hands up for playing at park) Geo: Four... Well. Sorry, Margo, Jan, Lignen and Toon Link. You've been outnumbered. We are going to draw toy car ideas. (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to Geo Guy scrunching up paper at 3:28 PM) Geo Guy: (angry) GRRRRRR! These ideas are terrible. (throws paper into the bin) (Audience laughing sound effect comes in as Dave the Minion comes into the room) Dave the Minion: (speaking Minionese) Makrifs fjd djhf usnf hdbf dghfg hdsf shshe fhgd hdgshf hdgsjd hsuwo ddheus djfdjsa? (shows the drawing) (Audience laughing sound effect was heard) Geo Guy: Sorry, say that again? Dave the Minion: (speaking English) What i'm trying to say is... "What do you think of my new Minion Boat drawing?" That's all I tried to say. (shows the drawing again) Geo Guy: Thank you, Dave. That's great, but we are not making a boat. We're making a toy car for the competition. Dave the Minion: (speaking Minionese) Ohsk nodfqa! (speaking English) I mean, oh no! (Dave leaves the room, and Green Bob comes in) Green Bob: I'm here! (Audience cheering sound effect comes in) Geo Guy: Where the freakin' doofus is the cheering coming from? This isn't a live action sitcom or a 70's Hanna-Barbera cartoon. Green Bob: I came back from Toronto. What did I miss? Geo Guy: You missed the tour of The Geo Team House and drawing toy cars. Green Bob: Toy cars? (points at the only unscrunched paper sketch) Like that one? Geo Guy: Yes. What do you think of it? Green Bob: It's great! Geo Guy: Really? I think it's terrible. (Audience laughing sound effect was heard) Green Bob: I actually kinda like it. (gasps) You know what? (gets angry) I hate it! We'll draw something else. Little Guy: I know! We'll make an RV, instead. That way, we can call it the Geo Car. Geo Guy: Good idea, eh. (Fades to black) Act 5 (Fades to a sign that says "2 weeks later") Narrator: 2 weeks later. (Cuts to the competition) Host: In third place, it's Skylar Taylor from Erie, Pennsylvania! Geo Guy: (thinking in his head) Please let it be me, please let it be me in first place! Host: In second place, it's George Conner from Geosville, Pennsylvania! Geo Guy: Oh nooooo! Host: In first place, it's Daniel Jed from Philadelphia! Daniel Jed: YES! I DID IT! I DID IT! (Daniel's family comes to thank him, and The Geo Team come to Geo Guy to talk) Green Bob: Too bad you weren't first, Geo Guy. Atleast, you didn't come third! Jason: Your design was wayyy worse than Daniel's car design. (Fades to the next day outside of The Geo Team House) Geo: Even though we didn't win that contest, we still have the Geo Team. Act 6 (A Ford car comes and a person gets out of it) Ford man: I've seen your design in that competiton and it was excellent! Geo Guy: Thank you. Ford man: It was so excellent that we are going to make you a free real car of the Geo Car. The Geo Team: Cool! Ford man: But, it's a recreational vehicle. I'll deliver it to you, next week. (A week later) Ford man: Here it is. The excellent Geo Car. The Geo Team: Wow! (Ford man gets into the Ford car) Ford man: So long suckers! (Ford man drove his Ford car away) Geo: Who can drive? Little Guy: Homer can. (The Geo Team put the Geo Car in the garage, and go to their respective homes because sunset occurs) (A lurking Bryan Guy and a lurking Pingux2012 appears from behind of The Geo Team House) Bryan Guy and Pingux2012: MWHAHAHAHA! (Bryan Guy tries to get into the house but is tasered by the evil detector) Evil detector: EVIL THREAT! EVIL THREAT! AND A NUTHEAD! Pingux2012: (points at Bryan Guy) Hahahaha! Bryan Guy: (angry) GRRRR! (Bryan Guy attacked Pingux2012) Pingux2012: (screams) HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!!! (Iris wipe appears) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts